Enemies
by Dokuganryu
Summary: 3rd out of 100. I am on fire tonight. Inspired by a kinkmeme request on page 20, have some retainer x ninja loving. That's kojuro x Sasuke with a smidge hinting of Datesana. Since I can't leave my OTP alone.


**3/100. I can do this. Only 97 more to go oTL. ****Once again, numerical order is for squares C:**. **Enjoy the first M-flavoured of the prompts. Not at all what I planned for this prompt at first, then I saw the KoSasu request on the kinkmeme and couldn't resist trying my hand at it. **

22- Enemies

Carefully he wrapped bandages around his lord's arm taking precautions to not further aggravate the wound he'd acquired from Yukimura in their earlier bout. Honestly he wished the boy would be more careful sometimes. 'Masamune-sama, I know you could talk about your...rival all night, but you will disturb the others resting here.' Kojuro said with a sigh, still unsure about his lord's relationship with the tiger cub.

'_Yeah yeah, _I know Kojuro. I just wish that damn ninja of his would give us 5 minutes peace. Who is he, our minder?' Masamune scoffed, pulling on his evening yukata after Kojuro was finished dressing his wound.

If he was truly honest with himself, he did feel like Masamune's father at times. Terumune wasn't a bad father by any means, but he did have a tendency to get a little too wrapped up in what he was doing when Masamune was younger. 'My lord, it is time you rested now. Yukimura will be in shortly to join you, I assume.' The elder man stood up, slicking his hair back, taking his leave.

As he expected, Yukimura walked past him, glancing briefly at the retainer with a tentative smile as he headed to Masamune's quarters. Kojuro gave a small nod, acknowledging him, but felt no need to converse with him in regards to Masamune; it was all too clear what they had with each other, not that he was envious of it. Still, he'd be lying if he said it didn't bother him.

'I know what you're thinking, right eye.' Creeping out of the shadows, Sasuke appeared before him, casually flicking a kunai between his fingers. His expression was similar to Kojuro's at seeing Yukimura head to the guest quarters, where Masamune was. 'I don't know what you mean, ninja.' Kojuro's tone was flat as he spoke, tearing his eyes away from the shutting door to look at Sasuke.

'Yeah you do. I feel the same. It's like, ah...How do I say it?' The ninja looked pensive for a moment, 'Like letting a kid go I guess...' He knew Kojuro was older than him, so it was probably a lot worse for him to see Masamune like this, but to Sasuke, Yukimura was one of the few people he held close and that dragon was ruining it.

He was surprised to hear that coming from Sasuke's mouth, giving a slow nod to his words. 'You're a sharp one ninja.' he raised his brow, his lips curving into a slight smile as the ninja shot him a cheeky smirk. 'Ah well, it's not hard to read you when it comes to the Dokuganryu, if I may say so Katakura-sama' he gave a small laugh, sinking into the shadows before quickly reappearing behind Kojuro, placing his gloved fingers on his shoulders, squeezing lightly.

The retainer was more than a little shocked at Sasuke's ninja trickery, turning around quickly, narrowing his eyes at the other. 'Do not touch me like that ninja. You are my enemy. Just because my lord seems to have forgotten Yukimura is his enemy, doesn't mean I am naive to think you are not mine.'

Sasuke just shook his head, 'You got it all wrong Katakura-sama. I'm not trying to do to you what we both know they do. I was just going to give you a massage, as you seem a little tense ya know?' the red head tugged off his gloves, signalling for Kojuro to follow him to his own quarters. After thinking momentarily, he decided to follow Sasuke, seeing as his lord was going to be occupied most of the night.

'Good choice. I can promise you won't be disappointed, ''enemy'' ' he grinned, lighting a couple of lanterns to banish the darkness from the room. He gestured at the futon on the ground, 'C'mon then, this is a one time offer ya know Katakura-sama.' the ninja crouched down, the smirk still firmly etched onto his fox-like features.

The retainer was still slightly wary, but as Sasuke had pointed out, they were hardly enemies. Well, for tonight at least. 'As you wish Sasuke...Who knows, you might just cause my guard to slip.' he matched the smirk, slipping off his coat and chest armour, neatly folding it all in the corner before lying down in front of the ninja, exposing his scarred back to him.

Sasuke already liked what he saw, slicking his fingers with aromatherapy oil as his eyes gazed at the contours and defined muscles of the right-eye's back. 'You seem to be in good shape, Katakura...' the honorific slipped his mind as he began to trail his hands across the retainer's back, gently rubbing along his spine, enjoying how the muscles rippled beneath his touch.

Kojuro was pleasantly surprised by how much he was enjoying this, his body certainly warming to the red head's gentle touches. Though the compliment caused his mind to blank, opening his mouth to respond, finding his words failing him. 'You seem well too...' he smiled awkwardly, deciding to hide his face in his arms, slowing his breathing to match Sasuke's touches.

'Ha, thanks. I keep fit by running after my danna, I expect you have a similar excuse.' he chuckled, straddling Kojuro as he massaged him, running his slender fingers down to the retainer's hips, giving them a teasing squeeze, amused as he seemed to murmur more and more, responding positively to the ninja's advances.

Content, Kojuro was perhaps a little naive to the ninja's advance, not really bothered by how his hands were trailing lower, rubbing along his abdomen. The penny suddenly dropped as he felt Sasuke's hand slide under his hakama, and to his own surprise he found that he didn't even mind nor have any desire to push him away. 'I see...Your intentions are clear to me now, Sasuke.' Kojuro gave a small smile, rolling onto his back to Sasuke's apparent enjoyment.

'No idea what you mean, Katakura. Just felt like having some fun, since that's what my danna is doing right now...Besides, tonight we're not enemies right?' the red head licked his lips, lowering his lips towards Kojuro's, his heart thudding in his chest with the fear of being pushed away. Though it seemed his anxiety was for nothing, as Kojuro happily accepted the kiss, parting his lips to allow Sasuke's tongue to slide into his mouth, fluttering along his own, encouraging him to kiss back.

The right-eye had never anticipated this sort of relationship with anyone before, not even his lord, since he saw him as more of a younger brother than anything, and so he found Sasuke's advance foreign, but not unpleasant. In fact he rather enjoyed how the ninja's tongue coiled around his own, gripping his body to pull it flush to his own, his thick fingers moving to grip the rusty locks as the kiss became deeper and more passionate.

It seemed the other was determined to be dominant, and Sasuke was fine with that, reluctantly pulling back from the kiss, a thin trail of saliva keeping them connected, before it was quickly swiped away by the brunette. 'Do you really want this Katakura?' He didn't want to feel like he was pressuring the retainer into something he didn't truly want, even if Sasuke wanted him now.

Kojuro mused at the question. 'As you say, tonight we are not enemies, are we? If the two we give our lives for wish to do this, then I see no reason for us not to.' he answered, taking hold of the massage oil, slicking it across his rough hands thoroughly, allowing himself to run his fingertips down the ninja's torso, teasingly rubbing Sasuke's nipple, noticing it harden nearly immediately to the touch.

Sasuke arched back as the oiled fingers tweaked and played with his hard nubs, biting his lip as sparks of pleasure began to shoot through him, slowly intensifying as Kojuro ran his slick fingers across his scarred torso, paying attention to the faint outline of his abs, settling on his hips. 'You are a damn tease, ya know that?' Sasuke took the liberty of untying his hakama, kicking them off to proudly display the erection he had, straining against his fundoshi.

The right-eye's gaze shifted to Sasuke's 'problem', a smirk forming on his face. 'Who's to say I am not in the same state?' he too shuffled out of his clothing, shifting to sit up, pushing the ninja onto his back among the cushions. Quickly he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Sasuke's collarbone, nipping it as he lowered his coated fingers to tug off the ninja's undergarments, allowing him access to what he wanted.

Sighing, Sasuke laid back, allowing himself to relax as his eyes were fixated on Kojuro's fingers as they exposed his hardness, trailing lower to cup his testicles, rolling them between his fingers to test his reaction. 'W-watch it, Katakura...I've not really...' he trailed off, his cheeks pink under the cover of his face paint, which was now a little smudged due to the sweat currently trickling down his face.

The retainer shot him a glance as if to say ''I know, don't worry'', continuing to trail his fingers across Sasuke's rear, gently beginning to penetrate him with a single finger, soothingly kissing the ninja's neck to help him relax. 'I'm sure you've taken hits that have hurt more than this...' he chided, daring to thrust the finger inside of him, gently at first, deciding to increase the pace as Sasuke's hips began to rock into him.

The brunette was right, of course he'd felt worse pain than this before, but never such an odd sensation. Gradually the discomfort became pleasure, and the ninja felt his hips move with Kojuro's movements, rather than against them. 'You can...ghn...add another...' Sasuke grunted, forcing himself to relax as Kojuro did just that, stretching his sphincter wider.

Kojuro still didn't quite understand why the sight of Sasuke below him was such an arousing one, watching as his fingers connected with his rear, filling him to the knuckle with each thrust, twisting them and just generally experimenting to see what made the red head react the nicest. His arousal was becoming harder to ignore, his cock throbbing with need to drive into the ninja, yet he would wait until the other gave him permission.

Sasuke's silence was broken by a sharp moan as the tips of Kojuro's fingers pressed against his spot, his hips wantonly rocking down, essentially fucking himself on the retainer's fingers. The ninja shot him a glance, spreading his legs a little wider to give him more room, hoping that was hint enough for what he wanted without having to ask for it.

The action was enough for the brunette to draw out his fingers, generously coating his arousal with the oil, licking his lips as he lined himself up with Sasuke's rear, 'remember, relax.' he reminded, resting his forehead against Sasuke' chest as he began to penetrate the smaller male, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly as the tightness sucked him in, his cock already feeling the pressure as Sasuke seemingly refused to relax.

The ninja's eyes snapped open, his body immediately tensing upon feeling the large intrusion enter him, a silent scream threatening to rip through his throat. He wanted to relax, in fact he was trying to relax, but the retainer was much, much larger than a couple of his fingers. 'Do you want me to continue?' Kojuro asked, noting the discomfort plastered on the ninja's face.

He shook his head, 'N-nah...This is nothin'...' Sasuke chuckled, taking a deep breath, shakily exhaling, finally letting his body accommodate the right-eye's girth as it was fully seated inside of him. 'Better...' Kojuro mumbled to himself, taking Sasuke's body in a tight grip as he began to pull out, rocking his hips forward to penetrate him once more, a throaty growl leaving his lips as Sasuke's nails found their way into Kojuro's back, clawing at the muscles as he was roughly fucked.

Nothing could be heard in the room right now, except for the moaning, panting and general wet noises associated with sex. Both men were groaning heavily, drinking in the scent of sex that covered them like a veil. Kojuro took hold of the red head's arousal, firmly pumping it in time to his thrusts, biting down hard on Sasuke's neck to stifle his moans as his pleasure reached it's peak.

'G-gah...K-Kojuro...' he was too far gone to realise his mistake, though it didn't seem to bother the man pounding into him at such a frenzied pace, his own body filling with a fiery pleasure as his own orgasm sent sparks flying through his body, his back arching off of the ground, his legs clamping around Kojuro's back, forcing him to fully sheath himself inside of the ninja. It was these spasms that sent the retainer over the edge, his cock practically exploding inside of the red head, flooding him with his essence.

It was a short while before Kojuro even began to think about moving, enjoying the sound of Sasuke's quietening moans, his brown eyes hazy from the pleasure. Slowly, he pulled out, wincing at the wet noise that was heard by both as he slipped out. 'That was...i-incredible K-Katakura...' Sasuke took a deep breath, taking a cloth from nearby, cleaning his chest and stomach of his essence, a little embarrassed by how much there seemed to be.

Kojuro merely coughed, replacing his clothes quickly, 'I agree with you...But do not get used to it Sarutobi...' his words came with a certain bite, but a smile was etched onto his face as he spoke them. Sasuke just smirked back at him, 'Yeah, yeah...Wasn't planning on it' he too dressed himself, clearing up his bed, wincing as the pungent scent of sex filled the air. How was he going to explain this to Shingen? 'Ah well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him...'

**/Not my favourite pairing by a long shot, but I hope you liked it C:**


End file.
